


Fear

by knitekat



Series: Fear [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Fear, Gen, Hallucinations, Illnesses, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester isn't feeling well, but is it more than it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalliW](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TalliW).



> Written back in 2009. Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Lester wondered if he could get out of the meeting. He had been feeling out of sorts all week, and now he felt like he was getting a cold. His headache made worse by lack of sleep.

Lester soon wished he had cancelled the meeting. Cutter was being even more annoying and bloody-minded than normal. Added to that, Abby and Connor were not paying attention, their whispered conversation grating on Lester's nerves. No doubt planning something he would not approve of... not telling him until it was too late for him to stop it... undermining his position. Again.

Finally, after one comment too many from Cutter, with Jenny chiming in her support, as Abby and Connor continued to plot, Lester lost it. Slamming his palms on the table he ordered them out. His mood lifted somewhat at their worried expressions as they left.

For the rest of the day, Lester could sense the conversations that stopped as he entered rooms, that started as soon as he left them. The cameras that seemed to follow him as well... he knew he was being watched... he knew it!

Lester's headache thudded behind his eyes, his throat so sore that his voice had become a raspy growl. In a deserted kitchen, Lester started to fill a glass with water. He stared at the clear liquid pouring from the tap until the glass shattered in the sink. He backed away... panic growing in his chest. It wasn't safe.

He needed to get out. Away from them! They were watching him. He could feel their eyes on him. Waiting for an opening. Waiting for him to show weakness. He needed to leave. Before it was too late.

Lester realised his hand on the door was clumsy. Was he already too late? Had he already been poisoned? Had they done something to him? If only he could think. His head hurt too much. His throat too dry to swallow the saliva pooling in his mouth. Tears streamed down his face, half-blinding him. It must be poison.

Lester knew. He should have known earlier. But know he knew. They were all whispering. All plotting. Waiting for him to fail. To fall. Watching for the moment to attack. To take it all from him. But he was stronger than that. Stronger than they knew. But they would know. Soon. And they would pay for their betrayal. He just needed to get out. Away from the traitors.

A hand touching his arm had Lester spinning in alarm. He had dropped his guard. They had the advantage. No! With a growl Lester slammed his opponent against the wall. Hard. Uncaring if he hurt them... hurt her. She was one of them!

“Bitch!” He growled, spittle flying from his lips. “Fucking traitorous bitch!” His lips snarled over bared teeth as he saw the fear in her face. Good! It would show her... them... that he was powerful. Not weak. Her pleas fell on deaf ears. He growled out, “I won't let you. No! You won't... I won't.” Shaking his head, Lester felt almost lost for a moment, confusion warring with terror, then he slammed her into the wall again. “Fucking bitch. Won't let you...”

Lester spun around as he heard a sound behind him. Snarling he lunged at his new foe. Who was he, to think he could sneak up on Lester? His counter-attack was hampered by the body clinging to his arm, then Lester heard a crack and felt a stab of pain.

Lester looked uncomprehendingly at the dart in his chest, as he staggered stubbornly forwards, and then everything went dark and he was falling.

***

Lester's eyes blinked slowly open as he moaned softly. His limbs felt too heavy to move. He heard the bleep of machinery, and slowly realised he was in a hospital bed. He found he couldn't remember how... why... he was here.

A gentle hand stroked his hair, and a concerned voice spoke to him: “Welcome back, James. You scared the hell out of me.”

Lester's eyes focussed on Jenny's face... a flash of her face frozen in terror came to his mind. He tried to ask her what had happened, but could only manage a strangled whine.

Lester could only listen as Jenny continued, “Shh, James. Don't try to talk. You've been ill. Seriously ill. That creature you saved me from in the Eocene. It must have been ill too. We think it infected you. With rabies.”


End file.
